Hillard
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: A bonch of stupid tuff happened at my school today so I made it into a fic!


Hillard

I got the idea for this story from what my friends were doing this afternoon. So I hope that this is better then most of the things that I write under the catagory _comedy_

Although quite a strange boy, Hillard is an ugly, stupid and tasteless slob whom is hated by every last sane human he comes in contact with. His mother, who lives in a psychiatric ward, loves him to death and would do anything to help her 12 year old son become everything that he wishes. If only she could wrangle her way out of that straight jacket. Well, enough of that you might want to know more about the unfourtante souls who of which come in contact with him on a daily day to day basis. Which is more then I can say for his teachers whom of which how in fact call him stupid on a daily basis. But the thought never seems to sink in. 

Poor Darek, whom is actually, the one who shall confront him later on in this story, but for now lets get on. Of all the things for him to do. For whatever reason I can't seem to think why Carl get's blamed and yelled at when it's Hillard whom is the one who is doing wrong this break. And of all the people to start with but ME! I mean saying my breath would kill some one is something that is stupid. For A. He's was so hot people thought that the room was going to catch on fire. "Someone summon the fire department quick! No, sorry false alarm Hillard breathed again!" That's what I should've said, but that is stupid because later he tried to do the amazing thing of telling Princapal Bug on me! For simpley taking notes on what he was saying to Carl. But what ever I don't care. 

I made up a poem about him during class that I think would really bring out what a prick he was. And that Idiot thought I was actually speaking in French!! Or Spanish none the less! I can't speak either language fluenty enough to actually diss anyone out!::Anna falls on the floor from laughing too hard:: Anyway, just as a precaution Martin said that I was cussing in french! That baka! But anyway, lets get to how this fiansco started! 

Hillard was whistling and well, of all the things his breath was STINKY! Well, everyone started picking on him. So in turn he picked on the only one he knew couldn't harm him later on: Me. Well that was all good and done. He's afraid of the rest of the classmates including Patrica. Not that I care I started mumbbleing stuff in a made up language. I can't remember exactly how but he started with Darek some how and well it was one of the better things to happen to Hillard that day!

"You got a, hey Patrica you know that Gusshers commercial! Where they have fruit shaped head?" Patrica replied by saying the watermelon one, and holding her heads floating near her head in a watermelon wedge shape. I chimed in with , "Oh like that shadow with the mystery." Darek used that in, "Your dome looks like a that Gussers with that big o dome!!!" Hillard frowned and tried to start with Darke's shoes, with I'm sure he regrated, being, "My shoes, these aare the newest Fubus. With your 3 year old Nikes! I thought you had all the tight shoes, but all you wear are those cheesed out Nikes!" Hillard frowened , and called him a retard, "Oh, I'm a retard! The question was 'How many times does 1 go into 2?' you said 56!!" Tanya came into the room to ask what was going on, and was told the joke, "He said he had more money then Kevin's dad!" Tanya looked at Hillard whom was slittly hurt by all this only you couldn't tell by his face. "That guy comes in here and with a couple of hundred , and pays for this year and next year!" Darek got back into the conversation , "Man, he has tighter stuff then you do! Compared to him you're a dirty drunken rat! And guess what? You **are** a dirty drunken rat!!!" 

Hillard tried once again to come back but with a failed attempt to call Darek a rat. Darek, only ended up dissing him with a comment then moving on to tell some other kids of such. Brian started laughing and said something about him. Hillard retorted, "With your chessed ouy self!" But once again, like always, got told agian.

"With your doukey breath! And your turtle neck! Oh, sorry I meant Giraffe NECK!"_RINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!_ School was out and the day over. With that we left. But not without a few more retorts in Hillard's direction. 

So, that's the only one I'll be writing about my school I think. Also, i changed the names in advance so that people's privacy wouldn't be avaded. Good bye! And please Review. Just use that little slot down there!^_~!-TRJ


End file.
